


I've Watched Too Many Romance Movies

by DoughnutChild



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, M/M, My First AO3 Post, No Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 23:45:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5804986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoughnutChild/pseuds/DoughnutChild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe’s eyes seem to grow more vibrant as dark brown irises stirred like a fresh brew of coffee at his lovers question. He shrugs, shaking his head slightly and tries to desperately come up with words for the emotions he was feeling. He smiles at his lover and entwines their hands together as he kisses the dark knuckles of their hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Watched Too Many Romance Movies

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this sucks and literally goes no where but I thought it was cute so yeah. I wanted freckled Poe, okay? and besides who doesn't like happy space boyfriends
> 
> Anyway this is just some fluffy garbage after you know what. ;)

Trembling legs incircle his waist. Tan hips stutter closer. Dark lips trace each of his scars. Rich chocolate eyes remember every detail of their partners body. This moment they share is not the red brush of lust but a golden gift from the gods. Crescendoing voices beat the walls and new fluorescent colors bruise their conjoined bodies, their love was an array of different shades much like the changing of the sky during a deafening sunset or an awakening sunrise. 

Although their love was like the changing times of the sun somehow mischievous stars seemed to spread across his face in the disguise of freckles and form constellations on his back. And the moon was trapped in his partners eyes. They had stolen the sky in all of its purest forms and choreographed it into a magical array of artisan moves only meant for the two.

His lovers nails scratched music notes into his skin creating a beautiful melody to compliment the chorus of uncomprehendable lyrics they were singing for him. Hums of pleasure and the belting of high notes that expressed their ecstasy make up the verses until the song became a duet as they finished together. Composed as one, hot white flooded their vision and butterfly hearts began to pacify. 

Basking in the warmth of their masterpiece they whisper tooth decaying sweets into each others ear until the soft pitter patter of the rain against their roof lulled them to a blissful sleep.  


The next morning the rays of the sun draped themselves across his hair as his lover watches him smile in his unconsciousness. They wondered if he thought of them in his slumber. After a long while of absentmindedly pushing the black curls from his face in a soothing manner his lover attempts to slink out of bed carefully but is quickly thwarted in their attempts when an a hand grabs their wrist as he gently tugs them back to bed having them fall happily next to him in the process.

“And where do you think you're going, hmm?” He says capturing them in a warm embrace to ensure their compliance. They gladly accept his enticing invitation to continue basking in the after glow of their dance in the zesty nest they had created afterwards. Looking into each others eyes his lover’s early pondering, on whether he thought of them when he was sleeping, was discovered to be a correct assumption as his eyes held a passion they had seen only three times before.

The first time was before they had started to see each other in a romantic light, they where sitting in his bunk like they always did after a day of training, when he told them that the reason he went to piloting school and joined the air force was so that he could help those who couldn’t help themselves, never wanting innocent people to suffer when he could do something about it. The second time it had been raining and he had lend them his jacket and he told them he loved them for the first time and had kissed them with so much bravado that they couldn't be bothered with the thought that they where both soaking wet and would definitely get sick after this. The last time was when he had proposed to them after one of the biggest fights they had ever had in their 3 years of dating on a subject they have long forgotten and he told them he couldn't imagine a life without them. The determination that seeped into their hands as he held them tightly and the fire in his eyes made it easy to answer the question he had previously asked. 

And now, a couple months after they had settled into their home as newlyweds, those brown eyes again held the same passion it had those other moments in their always unraveling love story and his lover had no idea why. Embarrassed, their face grew hot and they asked with an abashed tone, “What are you looking at Poe?”

Poe’s eyes seem to grow more vibrant as dark brown irises stirred like a fresh brew of coffee at his lovers question. He shrugs, shaking his head slightly and tries to desperately come up with words for the emotions he was feeling. He smiles at his lover and entwines their hands together as he kisses the dark knuckles of their hands.

“I just can’t believe this is my life,” he finally says in disbelief as he pulls his lover impossibly close and kisses their forehead. “I never imagined I would ever be this happy. How is it possible to be brought to such a state of indescribable happiness just by being with another person.”

His partner laughed and rolled their eyes incredulously, “You’re exaggerating Poe, I bet you’ll get sick of me in a week or so.” they said jokingly but a twinge of fear had made itself evident in their features. But it was easily dispersed when Poe took their face in his calloused hands and the passion in his eyes shone brighter as he kissed them with loving force, communicating his feelings through the receptors in their connected lips.

“I love you more than anything in the whole world,” Poe said before he kissed them hard once more and cleared the air of their doubt, “If anything I should be worried of you leaving a shlub like me. I’m surprised you haven’t actually!”

They inched away from him little as their eyes widen at his confession then a hand collided with Poe’s chest in a soft but affirmative way. “I could never leave you!” they said, appalled he would think they would, “I love you too damn much.”

“Good, we’re on the same page then,” Poe smiled and embraced them tightly again and they hugged him back with just a much fierceness. 

After what seemed like hours of relishing in each others heartbeats Poe pulls away from the warmth of the embrace they shared and he heads to the bathroom leaving his lover glowing with the same happiness he had expressed earlier. They loved Poe more than they thought possible. To be able to call him theirs was something they never thought possible when they first realized their feelings for the ex-pilot early on in their friendship.

“I’m gonna take a shower, would you like to join me Finn?” Poe said as he presented his bare backside to his lover in a intoxicating and seductive manner. 

“Most definitely!” Finn said, Poe chuckled happily as he walked into the bathroom. Finn was almost too eager to be engulfed in him once again.

_‘How indeed, did we become lucky enough to call this our life’_ Finn thought as he dashed into the bathroom after Poe.


End file.
